Lost Angel
by Torahamutaro-chan
Summary: When Vince goes missing, can Howard and the others help get him back? Slash fic. Rating may go up.
1. Lost

This is my first Mighty Boosh fic. Hooray! I love the series, even though it's short, and have tried to mix Booshy humor in with the suspenseful adventure (if you can call it that). I sincerely hope you all enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: I don not own The Mighty Boosh. If I did, I would pay Noel in candy and kisses and Julian in squishy hugs. x3

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

He was gone.

It was a bright, sunny morning in Dolston, a rare occasion and a welcomed one at that. Howard Moon awoke early to start his day, checking on his best friend, Vince Noir, or as Howard liked to call him, The Sleeping Prince, as he stood to make his way to the bathroom. He did a double take, noticing said friend's absence from his bed. He must be using the toilet; it was the only logical explanation. He walked slowly so as not to cause the floorboards creak and wake up his flat mates. The door to the bathroom was closed. '_Aha. There you are,_' he thought triumphantly. But after five minutes passed without a sound, Howard started to worry. He wrapped on the door lightly. "Vince?"

No answer.

Howard became even more worried. He wrapped harder, speaking up. "Vince, are you alright in there?" After hearing nothing in return, he couldn't take it anymore; he took hold of the knob and turned, opening the door carefully. The lights were off and Vince was nowhere to be seen. He walked in the room. "Vince, if you're trying to scare me it's not gonna work!" he spoke, quite unconvincingly. He was scared and it was obvious from his voice. There was a creak behind him and he turned, expecting to see Vince under a sequined sheet with holes in it for eyes, making spooky noises. What he saw was an irritated looking Naboo.

"What's going on? We're trying to sleep," he quipped.

"Vince is gone," he stated.

"Gone? You've checked the other rooms, downstairs?"

Howard floundered. "Well, no… But he never gets up before noon unless it's to use the toilet."

"Check everywhere before you begin to panic. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack," he said, turning to walk back to his room.

Alone again, Howard began to look for Vince. He checked all the rooms in the upstairs and even went to check the shop to see, if by some miracle, he was setting up shop early. Again, no Vince. Finally it became too much and he rushed up to Naboo's room. "Naboo, help!"

"For the love of the moon, what now?"

"Vince is gone!"

"Yeah, we've been over this. Check everywhere."

He was about to shut the door in Howard's face when the troubled man blocked it with his body. "I did," he stated desperately. "I checked upstairs and down!"

Naboo's brow furrowed. "Did you call his mobile phone?"

Howard's eyes lit up like a bulb was going off in his mind. He pulled out his mobile and pressed speed dial 1. At the other end, all that could be heard was an incessant beeping of a dead line. He looked up at Naboo, scared. "Nothing."

"Alright, let's call our friends, maybe he went off with one of them."

"But he wouldn't go of without telling me," Howard protested.

"Oh, really? What about the time he left the flat and came back the next evening with love bites on his ankles? Or the time he took my carpet out for a joy ride and came home with two drunk women, a bloke, and a penguin?"

"That…that was different."

Naboo simply rolled his eyes and walked over to the kitchen counter to retrieve his address book.

Three hours later, it was 9 a.m. and the people they'd called hadn't been of any help. None had seen head or tail of Vince since the days prior. Now Naboo was starting to worry as well and Bollo was wandering around the flat, looking for his beloved friend.

Where could he have gone? He couldn't have gotten far; he didn't even have a driver's license. Naboo, having decided they'd waited long enough, left on his magic carpet while Howard drove around the area and Bollo waited home in case Vince came back. It was a long and desperate search. By the afternoon, the others were extremely worried and Howard was panicked. Not knowing what else to do, the "man of action" drove to the last place he thought Vince would be: The Forest of Death.

XxXxX

Getting out of the van, Howard began the long task of searching through the forest. He looked in bushes, the nooks of tress, even through the reeds in various ponds, lakes, and rivers. By the end of three hours, he was tired, hungry, and in desperate need of a bath. But more than that, he was worried; worried he wouldn't find Vince and that the electro boy would have to spend the night shivering in the forest or some decrepit alleyway, alone. Howard knew Vince would be scared, and the thought of his little friend, cowering, terrified without him, encouraged the older man to continue his search. It wasn't until half an hour later that he came upon someone he thought could help. That someone was Bryan Ferry, who came charging at him whilst he was staring at a gecko. The tuxedoed wild man took him down easily and shouted at him to release his reptilian friend.

"I haven't got him!" Howard shouted back in his defense.

"You expect me to believe that?" Bryan asked. "I saw you staring at Gary, you pervert!"

"Gary?" He looked at the little spotted gecko, who waved. "What a curious little creature…" he said, spacing out for a bit before shaking his head rapidly. "That's beside the point! Where's Vince?!"

"Vince?" Bryan Ferry seemed to calm down at the sound of his surrogate son's name. "How should I know? Last we spoke, he was looking for his sloth friend on the outskirts of the forest."

Howard sighed exasperatedly. "That's **me**."

The wild man looked at my face more carefully. "Slothy!" he cried cheerfully, hopping off of Howard and offering him his hand, which the tweed man gladly took. "What are you doing out here on your own? And what was it you were saying about Vince?"

"He's missing," Howard explained. "I thought he might be here, but I guess not." He sighed and turned to walk in what he assumed was the way out of the forest.

"Vince was here."

Howard turned around quickly. "He was? Where?"

"Some strange winged beings dragged him off. I tried to stop them, but it was two against one and they were powerful. They knocked me out, and when I came to, Vince was gone."

Howards hopes deflated and his worry increased. "Which way did they go?"

"There, towards the ruins." Bryan said, pointing upwards.

A huge mountain with stone buildings could be seen from where they stood. Even at a distance, Howard could tell these ruins were quite large: he'd need help getting there. He pulled out his mobile and pressed speed dial 2. It rung a few times before Naboo answered. "**Hello?**"

"Naboo! I need your help."

"**Have you found Vince?**"

"No, but I know the direction he went. It would take me too long to go by foot; I need your carpet. I'm in the Forest of Death."

"**Alright, I'll be right there.**"

There was a small click and the line cut off.

"It's my fault," the normally cheerful wild man said sadly. "If I were stronger, I could have gotten him back."

Howard placed a hand firmly on Bryan Ferry's shoulder. "It's not your fault. You said yourself those beings are powerful. I doubt you could have done anything to stop them. But we will get Vince back, I'll make sure of it."

Bryan's robust smile came back full force. "You're a good man, Slothy. I can see why Vince likes you so much."

Howard blushed at the compliment.

An hour later, Naboo came flying down on his magic carpet, Bollo riding behind him.

"Hop on, you two," he said, signaling for them to get on.

Howard and Bryan both climbed aboard, the wild man sitting next to Bollo with an intrigued smile and Howard placing himself next to Naboo. They took off and flew towards the mountains, following Bryan's directions. As Howard had known, the ruins were huge. Many stone buildings, centered around what looked to be a temple. They landed and stepped off the carpet. Naboo rolled it up tight and instructed Bollo to carry it in case it was needed again. The tiny shaman took out a blue and gold lighter and lit it, leading the way into the dark temple. I was cold and damp, and water dripped from the ceiling. Vines covered the walls, ceiling and parts of the floor, making it hard to navigate without tripping. As they ventured deeper into the cave-like structure, Bollo began to shift uneasily. "I got a bad feeling about this…"

Within minutes, the small group was standing in a large room with a stone alter and a huge stone archway. Within the archway, a bright blue vortex swirled. They all gaped in amazement at the sight. Naboo looked around the room, looking for some sort of clue. In front of the archway he saw a large white feather with a black tip. He picked it up to inspect it.

"This is where I first found Vince," Bryan whispered.

The shaman snapped his head to look at him. "What?"

"I found him here years ago, when he was just a boy. He was crouched down behind this alter, wearing strange, silvery clothing. There was a small pile of feathers, like that," he pointed at the one in Naboo's hand, "only smaller, gathered around his feet. He seemed so lost, so scared; I couldn't help but take him with me."

Naboo's brow furrowed as he looked back towards the portal. He seemed to be weighing options in his mind. After a few moments of silence, Howard stepped forward.

"We have to go after him," he said, voice full of certainty.

The others nodded and Howard straightened up, taking the lead as they walked through the light. Naboo sighed and muttered, "Now _I've_ got a bad feeling," as he followed them into the portal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

There's chapter one. It's not very long, but I hope you all liked it.

Now I have to ask, should the following chapters contain Vince's whole childhood, or should I make that into another story and only delve briefly into his past for this one? Tell me in a review or private message. Thanks for reading.


	2. City of Angels

10/9/09

Here's chapter two, written for the five readers who reviewed. It has been decided that I will write another story dealing with Vince's childhood and only delve slightly during this story, though explanations will be needed in order for this and future chapters to be understood. Also, to **TomKittenisBritania**, if you had left your e-mail, I would have gladly divulged the information on Vince's parents before posting. Make sure to tell me next time.

I hope you all enjoy.

Howard, Nabbo, Bollo, and Bryan stepped through the portal and surveyed their new surroundings. They were someplace dark, the only light coming from a crack up the wall. Naboo relit his lighter and held it up. They were in some sort of underground room made of white stone and the crack of light was coming from under a door, far up a flight of stairs. "Keep quiet," he whispered, and led them up the steps. Slowly, he opened the door and walked out, the others close behind.

Wherever they were, it was, as Howard would word it, over-the-top fancy. They were in a long, seemingly endless hallway, pure white marble covering nearly every inch of it. Shiny white stone columns lined the hall, high windows between every other one. With the caution of a band of mice, they all stepped up to one of the windows.

Words could not describe the shock of what they saw. They all stared in awe at the sight before them. It was a city; with high, gleaming white buildings and people floating about the skies on various colored wings. A city of angels. Why was Vince here? Bollo had often described Vince as an angel, and the young man had always had a pure heart, despite his unusual mind. But for him to be dragged off by what could only be angels and taken to this city; it was a thought overload for most of the group.

"What on earth?" Howard asked.

"I'm pretty sure we're not on earth anymore," Bryan Ferry replied anxiously, wishing he were back in his jungle, telling little Vince stories of his younger days.

"Well wherever we are, we'd better find Vince and take him home. I don't like it here," Naboo said, with actual emotion in his voice.

"Bad juju," agreed Bollo.

Quietly, they made their way down the hallway, Naboo leading and peaking around the large corner. It continued on like this for some time; a maze of marble and stone. They looked everywhere for a hint of Vince, and for an exit that wouldn't cause them to break their legs or die, but the more they walked, the higher up they seemed to go. It was very frustrating. Naboo was actually getting so bored that he wished they'd run into one of these creatures, just to see what would happen. Without looking where he was going, and having lost all forms of caution, it wasn't surprising when he hit something warm and solid.

"Oof!" he exclaimed as he fell to the ground.

Bollo rushed over to help his friend and master, looking up at what had caused the tiny man's fall. Towering over them was a very buff, very angry looking guardsman. He glared down at the group and his eyes widened as he noticed their lack of wings.

"Adveho me," he spoke gruffly; grabbing hold of Naboos arm and dragging him off down another hallway.

"Hey!" Howard shouted and they all sprinted after them.

Naboo was wincing in pain, but held in his cries. He was much more concerned that the man taking him away was floating rather than walking. And where was he taking him? The same place the other two took Vince? He would find answers. They all would.

When they finally stopped, they were all standing in front of large glass-like doors. They couldn't see a thing through them, but the material was like thick aquarium glass. The guard pushed open one side and held it open for the others to walk through before going in himself, still keeping a firm grip on the tiny shaman. Inside the doors was the largest hall any of them had ever seen. It could easily hold a massive army inside of it. At the very back of the hall, on top of a raised stage, were two large thrones, unsurprisingly pure white.

Upon the occupied throne sat a flawless creature sporting humungous white wings. The man, whom they all guessed was the king, was tall, even while sitting, with softly toned muscles, a short mane of white hair, and wore elegant silver robes. He looked beautifully strong. The guard prodded them towards the man, muttering in some foreign language. When they reached the stage, they were made to bow and looked up through their lashes at the imposing figure before them. When Naboo refused to bow, he was forcibly pushed down.

"Harash nashaw!" the shaman growled out.

Both beings' eyes widened.

"Kura Xooberon nashim?" asked the king in a soft, strong voice.

Naboo looked up and nodded.

For a while, they conversed in the language of Naboo's planet. Howard tried to follow along, but soon found himself drifting into his own thoughts. He was becoming angry. He wanted to find Vince, to take him home and have things back to the way they were before. He didn't think he could go through life not knowing the fate of his little friend and knew it would eat at him until he went mad. When it seemed the two men's conversation would not end soon, he let out an aggravated growl. "Enough chatter! Where's Vince? Where have you taken him?!"

The King looked straight at him. "Vincent?"

Naboo said something to him and the angelic king nodded in understanding. Turning back to Howard, he surprised the tweed man by speaking English.

"You speak the strange language Vincent was spouting when he was brought to me, is that correct?"

Howard nodded, dumbfounded. "Oh! Uh...y-yes, Sir."

"You are Earthen?"

"Yes. Where's Vince?" he asked worriedly. He didn't like the condescending tone the King was using with him.

"Vincent is in his room. He will be coming down for dinner."

Room? He lived here? "Sir, I wish to see him. We want to take him home."

"This is Vincent's home," the man replied calmly, sitting back against his throne.

"No, it's not!" Howard retorted angrily. "He lives with us, in our home!"

The King glared down at him. "If you will not listen to me, perhaps you will hear my son." He clapped and the guard grabbed Howard's arm in much the same way he had grabbed Naboo.

"I can walk fine on my own, Sir!"

The King sighed. "Solvo vir. Plumbum lemma ut Vincent."

The guard released Howard and signaled for them to follow. They were led into what appeared to be the entrance hall for the palace, and then up two long flights of stairs and down an even longer hallway. When a door was opened for them, they walked into a large room decorated in a childish fashion. Crayon drawings littered the huge walls and action figurines stood on the mantel of a large fireplace. It looked as though the room's inhabitant had also drawn on the wall. Sitting in the corner closest to them, staring out of a ceiling-high window, was a hunched figure dressed in skin-tight jeans, white t-shirt, and red bandana. His hair fell past his shoulders and was foofed up with product.

"Vince!" Howard exclaimed excitedly.

Vince flinched and turned his tear-streaked face towards his best mate. "Howard..?"

"Vince!" Howard rushed to his friend and scooped him up in him arms, squeezing tight. The electroboy started shaking. Howard rubbed his back. "Shhh… It's okay, Little Man. We're here to take you home."

At this, Vince only sobbed, shaking his head sadly. "Howard, I can't…"

"What do you mean? We're here. You're okay now. We'll get out of this like we usually do and things will go back to normal."

Vince shook his head again. "You don't understand, Howard. I have to stay."

Howard pulled away slightly and looked down at his little friend. "Why?"

"Because, I'm of age."

Everyone stared at the young man confusedly, everyone except Naboo.

"Your peoples' age is twenty-one?" he asked.

Vince nodded.

"Hmm… I don't see any easy way out of this."

"Out of what?" Howard asked.

"An arranged marriage," Naboo replied calmly.

"WHAT?!?"

There's chapter two. I didn't feel like continuing it past that point. I'll reedit it later.

Next chapter: Explanations.


End file.
